valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Source Engine/TF2-Updates (2015)
Dies ist eine Auflistung sämtlicher Updates der Source Engine und Team Fortress 2, die 2015 erschienen sind. Januar 05. Januar 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=15396 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: ALLGEMEIN *Aktualisierte die ausländischen Preise im Mann Co. Store, damit sie dem Werte in US-Dollar entsprechen. UNDOKUMENTIERTES *Spieler lassen nun keine Enten für die Entenlogbücher mehr fallen. 07. Januar 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=15408 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob fehlerhaften Radius von Luftexplosion bei Haftbombensprüngen. *Behob, dass Haftbomben fünf Sekunden nach der Erstellung während der Schadensberechnung nicht über weite Distanzen an Höhe verloren. *Behob, dass Granaten bei Gebäuden und Tanks in Mann vs. Machine keinen durchgehend gleichen Schaden verursachten. *Behob, dass das Meisterschützen-Mohair die Kopfbedeckung des Snipers verdeckte. *Behob fehlerhaftes Material bei Crit-Boosts der Panikattacke. *Aktualisierte einige ausländische Preise aus dem Mann Co. Store, damit sie ihrer aktuellen Umrechnung in US-Dollar entsprechen. *Aktualisierte das Tötungsikon der Panikattacke. *Aktualisierte die equip_region für die Person mit der eisernen Maske. *Aktualisierte den Haftbombenwerfer: **Behob, dass Haftbomben keine gegnerischen Haftbomben beseitigen konnten. **Behob, dass unbenutzte Haftbomben früher kaputt gingen, als sie eigentlich sollten. *Mannpower-Aktualisierung: **Behob, dass es Spielern manchmal nicht möglich war, die Kletterhaken auszurüsten. **Behob, dass es mit der Grappling Hook möglich war die Waffe zu wechseln, wenn es mit dieser nicht vorgesehen war. **Behob, dass die Grappling Hook an toten oder nicht mehr vorhandenen Spielern hängen blieb. **Aktualisierte das Vampir-Powerup, damit man Heilung auch aus dem Schaden durch Sapper bekommt. **Erhöhte die Zeit der Unverwundbarkeit beim Spawnen von sechs auf acht Sekunden. **Fügte Kontrollbereichen auf ctf_foundry und ctf_gorge func_nobuild für Gegner hinzu, um den Missbrauch von Sentrys beim Spawncampen zu verhindern. **Aktualisierte ctf_gorge: ***Behob, dass Spieler aus der Karte herausgelangen konnten. ***Öffnete den Zugang zum Flachdach im Bereich der Kontrollzone. 09. Januar 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=15440 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob einen durch fehlerhafte Nutzerkommandos hervorgerufenen Server-Absturz. *Behob, dass Karten die falschen Dateien aus dem Soundcache nutzten. *Fixed the Mega Strike unusual taunt effect showing through walls *Behob, dass man den Weihnachtsgruß nutzen konnte, um die Roboter in Mann vs. Machine zu kitzeln. *Behob, dass der Quickiebomb Launcher das falsche Ikon in der Todesanzeige nutzte. *Behob, dass der Kletterhaken im HUD der Waffenauswahl das falsche Ikon nutzte. *Fügte einen "Kein Hut"-Stil für *Added a "no helmet" style for Lord Cockswain's Novelty Mutton Chops and Pipe 13. Januar 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=15484 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: ALLGEMEIN *Aktualisierte die ausländischen Preise im Mann Co. Store, damit sie dem Wert in US-Dollar entsprechen. UNDOKUMENTIERTES *Aktualisierte die Lokalisierungsdateien. 15. Januar 2015 I : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=15484 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: ALLGEMEIN *Fügte die Gewinner des TF Tomb Contest und die Zweitplatzierten dem Mann Co. Store hinzu. *Behob, dass die Animationsereignisse unter AE_CL_BODYGROUP_SET_VALUE nicht korrekt liefen. **Behob, dass die Haftbomben des Demomans nicht angezeigt wurden und das Nachladen von Raketen des Soldiers Raketen ausließ. *Behob einen Exploit, der mit dem Anvisierungs-HUD-Fenster des Sniper zusammenhing. *Behob, dass man Gebäude aufnehmen konnte, während man die Panikattacke nachlud. *Behob, dass der Medic keinen Übercharge mit dem Notarzt/Impfarzt einsetzen konnte, während er die Flagge trägt. *Behob, dass sich die Professorenbrille im Gesicht des Soldiers bewegte. *Fügte die Pubstars vs. Pros 6vs-Medaille hinzu. UNDOKUMENTIERTES *Behob Fehler bei dem Ausrüstungsbereich von Bozos Büschel und dem Gürteltaschentier. 15. Januar 2015 II : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=15486 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob einen Fehler, der mit der von den Servern ausgehenden Übertragung der Spielstatistiken zusammenhing. 30. Januar 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=15651 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob einen Absturz des Nutzers, der durch das Partikelsystem verursacht wurde. Februar 11. Februar 2015 I : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=15779 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: * 11. Februar 2015 II : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=15780 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob, dass Spieler keine Gegenstände im Mann Co. Store kaufen konnten. März 24. März 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=16184 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob einen Absturz des Nutzers, der mit der Nutzeroberfläche zusammenhing. *Aktualisierte die Lokalisierungsdateien. Mai 18. Mai 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=16855 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: ALLGEMEIN *Behob einen Absturz, der beim Erhalten eines missgebildeten KeyValues-Buffers auftrat (vielen Dank an Nathaniel Theis für die Meldung). UNDOKUMENTIERTES *Aktualisierte die Lokalisierungsdateien. Juni 04. Juni 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=17146 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob einen Fehler, der Nutzer davon abhielt, Gegenstände in den Steam Workshop hochzuladen. *Behob einen Stabilitätsfehler bei bestimmten Servern. 12. Juni 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=17217 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob eines Absturz des Nutzers, der mit dem Herstellen zu tun hatte. Juli 01. Juli 2015 I : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=17377 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Beendete den Mann Co.-Summer Sale. 01. Juli 2015 II : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=17378 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Aktualisierte die ausländischen Preise im Mann Co. Store, damit sie dem Wert in US-Dollar entsprechen. 02. Juli 2015 I : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=17400 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: DAS GUN METTLE-UPDATE IST DA! *Comic und weitere Informationen sind auf der Webseite einsehbar! (http://www.teamfortress.com/gunmettle) *Enthält drei neue Community-Karten: Borneo, Snowplow und Suijin. *Neue Kontrollpunkte-Karte: Powerhouse. *Vier neue Waffensammlungen mit neuen dekorierten Waffen. *Zwei neue Waffenkisten. *Neue Animationen, mit denen man Waffen ansehen kann. *Zwei neue Community-Verspottungen: The Proletariat Posedown und The Box Trot. *Neue Gruppenverspottung: The Kazotsky Kick. *Fallengelassene Waffen können nun aufgenommen werden (wenn sie von Ihrer Klasse genutzt werden können). WAFFENÄNDERUNGEN *Wagenheber: **Reduzierte die aus Kills erhaltenen Lebenspunkte von +75 LP auf +25 LP. *Der Gemütliche Camper: **Behob den Malus, dass man zusätzlichen Schaden erhält. *Rettungsranger: **Reduzierte die Kosten für das Aufnehmen weit entfernter Gebäude von 130 auf 100 Metall. *Spys-zapfen: **Änderte die dreisekündige Feuerimmunität zu einer einsekündigen Feuerimmunität und einer zehnsekündigen Nachbrennimmunität. 02. Juli 2015 II : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=17403 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob einen Fehler, der manche Nutzer vom Aktualisieren ihres Fortschrittes bei ihrem Vertrage abhielt. *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem das Familiengeschäft schneller schoss, als es sollte. 04. Juli 2015 I : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=17417 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob einen Absturz des Nutzers, der mit den Verträgen der Kampagne zusammenhing. 04. Juli 2015 II : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=17418 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Beseitigte einen Exploit, der mit dem Spotten und anschließenden Sterben auf dem letzten Kontrollpunkte von Frachtbeförderungs-Karten zusammenhing. *Behob einen Fehler, der Spezial-Tötungsserien-Kits erstellte, die auf jede Waffe angewendet werden konnten. *Behob, dass Gegenstände, die vom Steam Community Markt entfernt worden waren, ihre Handelsbeschränkung verloren. *Entfernt zeitweise, dass Valves offizielles Schnellspiel und Matchmaking nicht aufgelistet werden 08. Juli 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=17476 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Revolver- und Pistolen-Tötungsserien-Kits funktionieren nun auch auf dekorierten Waffen. *Bolzen des Rettungsrangers heilen nun auch verbündete Mini-Sentrys. September 10. September 2015 UNDOKUMENTIERTES *Fügte den Karten 2Fort, Badwater Basin, Dustbowl, Gold Rush, Lakeside, Gravelpit, Lumberyard, Decoy, Doomsday, Double Cross, Granary und Barnblitz UFOs hinzu. Oktober 01. Oktober 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=18680 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Die Gun Mettle-Kampagne ist nun offiziell vorbei. **Besitzer der Gun Mettle-Kampagnenmünze haben bis zum 12. Oktober Zeit, um ausstehende Verträge zu erfüllen. Die Verträge werden am 13. verfallen und entfernt werden. *Fügte eine 'Gegenstand untersuchen'-Funktion für alle Kosmetika und Verspottungen im Rucksack hinzu. *Fügte eine 'Im Spiel untersuchen...'-Funktion für dekorierte Waffen, Kosmetika und Verspottungen hinzu, wenn man sich TF2-Gegenstände im Inventar der Steam-Community oder im Steam Community Markt ansieht. *Fügte mehr LBTF2 Highlander Season 2-Turniermedaillen hinzu. *Fügte neue Treffersounds hinzu, welche in den erweiterten Einstellungen ausgewählt werden können. *Behob einen Absturz, der mit dem Laden von .vtf-Dateie zusammenhing (danke an Nathaniel Theis, der dies gemeldet hat). *Behob einen Absturz, der mit dem Hauptmenü zusammenhing. *Behob einen Server-Absturz, der mit dem Mann vs. Machine-Modus zusammenhing. *Behob einen Absturz und möglicherweise seltsames Verhalten auf Karten, bei denen mehrere tf_gamerules-Entitäten erschienen. *Aktualisierte Verträge der Kampagne, dass sie ihr Verfallsdatum anzeigen, wenn dieses nur noch weniger als eine Woche entfernt ist. *Aktualisierte die Lokalisierungsdateien. *Mannpower-Aktualisierung: **Änderte das Geräusch, das der Kletterhaken beim Aufprall macht. **Änderte das Geräusch, das bei der Schadensnahme unter dem Einflusse reduzierten Schadens auftritt. **Der Heavy kann nicht länger zum Kletterhaken wechseln, solange die Minigun ihren Spin noch nicht beendet hat. **Behob einen Exploit, bei dem man mit dem Knockout-Powerup nicht automatisch zur Nahkampfwaffe wechselte. **Behob, dass Spieler in manchen Fällen im Kletterhaken hängen blieben. 06. Oktober 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=18731 : Hauptartikel: Invasion-Update Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: ALLGEMEIN *Das Invasion-Community-Update ist da! **Besuchen Sie den Blog, um weitere Informationen zu erhalten. *Behob ein Problem mit dem Steam-Overlay, das bei Mac-Klienten auftrat. *Behob einen Fehler bei Waffen-Treffersounds. **Treffersounds unterbrechen sich nicht länger gegenseitig. **Min. und max. Pitch-Werte wurden verändert, sodass sie wieder auf dem Stande vor dem Update vom 01. Oktober sind. **Anmerkung: Die standardmäßige Einstellung des Schiebers in den erweiterten Einstellungen ist 100, was dem normalen (0) Pitch entspricht. *Behob einen Fehler mit dem Festlichen Revolver, bei dem dieser nicht richtig angezeigt wurde. *Behob einen Fehler in Mann vs. Machine, bei dem unendliche Credits auftraten. *Behob einen Exploit, der mit dem Dalokohs-Riegel zusammenhing. *Werfbare Waffen (Jarate, Saure Milch, Fliegende Guillotine) fliegen nun auf kurze Distanz durch verbündete Einheiten hindurch. Dies ist dasselbe Verhalten, das auch Raketen und Granaten an den Tag legen. *Die Powerhouse- und die Heimlicher Mörder-Waffenkiste wurden der wöchtenlichen Fundliste von Gun Mettle-Kampagnenmünzen-Besitzern hinzugefügt. UNDOKUMENTIERT * Fügte die Community-Karten 2Fort Invasion, Byre, Probed, und Watergate hinzu. Kategorie:Updates (Team Fortress 2) Kategorie:Source Engine Kategorie:Team Fortress 2